


Another Wrong Approach

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Friendship, New X-Men (II), POV Female Character, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intervention time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Wrong Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butterfly Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1327) by dorksidefiker. 



> Fandom: Marvel Comics - New X-Men/Young Avengers  
> Timeline: A semi-sequel to dorksidefiker's [fullmetal_cute] Butterfly Wings; http://dorksidefiker.livejournal.com/686380.html  
> A/N: This is not the fic I'd intended to write when I began...  
> A/N2: I have no idea who Megan's roommate actually was at the Institute. Anyone know?  
> Beta: *sigh*  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: August 25, 2010

Megan squeaked when her door swung open. She paused, half-dressed. Victor was there, standing in her doorway, flanked by Hulking and Wiccan.

"No."

"But-"

"_No._" Anole crossed his arms.

"But he-" Megan began. Then she looked down and realized she was still only in her bra. She shrieked. "Close the door!"

Teddy quickly closed the bedroom door, blushing. Anole didn't take his eyes off her, but both Young Avengers had the decency to look embarrassed when they realised she was half naked. She glared at her best friend before she tugged her shirt over her head.

"I can't believe you actually called him." Billy added. "I mean, I know he can be charming, but he introduced himself by _grabbing_ your _butt_."

"He said he was sorry!" She protested.

All three boys looked at her in disbelief. "_Tommy_ said he was sorry?" Hulking asked.

"Uh-huh." She nodded smartly. "Well, sort of. And he said I was cute!"

"Oh, _well_ then, by all means." Victor rolled his eyes.

"_You_ don't get to tell me who to date!" She pointed at Vic, her wings beating furiously.

"Well, someone has to!" He answered.

"Why?"

"Because he's a jerk!" Victor shouted, waving his hands around.

"He really, really is." Billy said and Teddy nodded.

"Some brother you are." She glared at Wiccan. "I can't believe you told on me."

"Hey, it wasn't me. I didn't know until Vic called us."

"Who was it then?" She demanded, flying right up to Victor and sticking her face in his. He gave her a little shove back.

"Jess told Sarah and Sarah told me." He told her when she'd landed. "You should know better then to try to keep a secret from a precog."

"I didn't!" She snapped. "She was here when I called him. It _is_ her room too. And FYI, Jess was okay with it."

"Then why'd she tell Sarah?" Vic challenged.

"'Cause they're sisters?" Megan said. She tried to push past him, but he caught her wrist. "Lemmie go!"

"Sorry, Megan. We can't do that." Vic said sadly, but Megan could see he was trying not to grin. "Teddy?"

Hulking stepped forward and pulled a piece of material out of his pocket. "Sorry." Teddy mumbled and gave the tie to Vic.

"You're kidding." She said.

"You didn't leave us any choice." Megan looked at the three of them in disbelief. "Unless you call Tommy right now and tell him you changed your mind, we're going to have to ground you." Vic took a step towards her and she shrieked. Before Alpha Squadron's leaded could reach her, she was in the air above them. "Megan, please-"

"Hey, pretty!" Billy cut him off. She looked down, confused. He was giggling, pointing at her desk chair. "Horsies!"

"Pretty bubbles!" Victor added. He grinned gleefully as he slumped to the floor. All three had glitter in their hair and Megan belatedly realised she'd dusted them unintentionally.

"I am _so_ a total badass." Megan told them. She blew Vic a kiss before she left. "I can take care of myself."

\---

Tommy looked at his watch for the hundredth time. When he looked up, Pixie was bouncing towards him.

"Sorry I'm late!" Pixie said.

"You're late." He accused. Then he arched an eyebrow. "And why's your shirt inside out?"


End file.
